Naruto: Angels blood
by Zanji of clan okami
Summary: When the city glows red in the setting sun the angel striped of his wings will soar into the sky once more. Now a ceresent moon shines down bringging with it a cold wind of change.
1. Chapter 1

_**NARUTO: Fallen Angel  
**_

It was a sad day for the people of Konoha for not just six hours ago there greatest hero fell he had sacrficed him self so he could stop the kyuubi no kitsune from destroying there villige, he left behind greving friends and teammates but most of all he left behind his legecy a new born baby boy the sole living member of there once proud clan now rested the the thirds hands thought his finally wish was for his son to be seen as a hero that he was the villagers and a good part of the ninjas saw only the kyuubi recarnated not the boy who was the living jail for it.

"What I'm I going to do with you?" the witherd Hokage asked the sleeping child.

"You could adopit him." said the old mans perverted stundent.

"No I'm afried I can not the consule would not aollow it."He replyed.

"Well whatever you decied to do you should be ready when he actives his bloodline because the boy might end up reviling it to the wrong people." Jiraya said before leaving

'(sigh) Arashi I hope you will forgive me for what I'm going to do.'

* * *

_Six years later  
_

"Die demon" yelled the mob as the began to beat the life out of the six year old naruto. This was not the first time this had happened and the boy knew it wouldn't be the last. But unlike most he didn't look for a reason why he just accepted it, but this time it was different for the boy passed out as soon as the blows began. His vision slowly came back to him and all he saw was a dark hallway. Water was up to his ankle and a sick smell filled the air. He stared down the dank hallway before finally deciding to make his way down it. He might have been imagining it but he thought he could here a sinister laughter from down the hall.

_'Were am I'_ he thought to himself _'did they bring me here'_

**"No kit thoses fools didn't bring you here I did"**a dark voice said as he exited the hallway into a large room with a large cage in front of him, a large set of glowing red eyes stared down at him

"Wh-what are you?" he asked. The creature that was a giant red fox began to shrink down. The fox morphed into a small girl about his age. She had short fire-like hair, fox ears, and blood red eyes.

**"Hello Naruto."** said the girl.** "I am the Kyuubi."**

" Impossable the fourth killed you how could you be in me?" Naruto shouted relizing he was in his mind

**"I'm here because I was sealed here by your fourth Hokage, and I brought you hear because I have a deal to make you."**she said.

Naruto looked up at her curiously thinking about something. "You're the reason I'm being beat up right?" he said in an odly even tone

"**Those people are fools Naruto, they all deserve to be killed every last one of them."** said the Kyuubi.

"If you are in me what does that make me?" asked Naruto. "Am I human?"

**"No."** said the Kyuubi instantly.** "Naruto you are a human sacrifice, they gave away your humanity the second I was sealed in you. For such a crime they all deserve to die."  
**

"Die?" asked Naruto.

**"Yes I can help you get your revenge."** said the small girl.** "All you have to do is use my power. I can make you great Naruto you can make them all suffer and pay for selling your soul. Do you except?"  
**

Naruto looked down and his hair shadowed over his eyes. A smile came onto his face

The Kyuubi stared at the boys smile and an evil smirk appeared on her own face. **"Looks like I win, you were a fool to seal me in your son Arashi. I will make him destroy everything you considered precious all he has to do is say ye-"**

"No." said the blonde interrupting the fox's thoughts. Naruto stared into the fox's eyes with a childish smile on.

**"Wh-what, why?"** asked the small red headed girl in shock.

"Because I don't trust your eyes." Said Naruto in an innocent voice. The Kyuubi slammed against the cage changing back into the giant fox form.

**"Insolent brat I will tear you-"** Once again the Kyuubi was cut off as a giant wall of light appeared in front of her when she slammed into the cage. She cringed back in shock. She looked at the boy who was now glowing with a light blue aura. His innocent smile was still plastered on his face, and his eyes were glowing a crystal blue. He gave a presence of pure srenitiy, which shocked the Kyuubi even more. **"A mental defence ho-how?"**

"I finally understand now." said Naruto not in his childish voice. However it held a tone of maturity. "If I was meant to be your jailer then that is what I will be. Even if I am no longer considered human I will still protect them because…" The Kyuubi stared at him listening intently. "…that is what I have been trusted to do." Naruto then turned around and began to walk out of the dark room. Kyuubi was screaming at the top of her lungs from behind the barrier while trying to break through the wall of light.

"**You'll regret this brat YOU'LL REGRET THIS!"** shouted the Kyuubi, not that it could be heard through the barrier.

* * *

Naruto slowly came to consciousness in the ally. Everyone was still surrounding him screaming out unmentionable things. He slowly began to stand up the entire mob fell silent in shock that he was moving considering all the blood he had just lost. His bones were broken, flesh torn, and body was bruised, but even so he stood. He looked at all those gathered with glowing blue eyes and first time he saw it, all the pain they had been hiding through their anger.

_'I'm sorry'_ naruto thought before walking thru the crowd as they opend up before a feeling of peace filling them all

Sarutobi looked into the crystal ball with a neutral expression on his face. He knew where the boy would go next; Naruto would come here demanding answers and most likely blame him for what he had done. The old man gave the order to let the boy in.

The Hokage watched Naruto stumble into the room on a leg that appeared to be broken; Sarutobi wondered why the Kyuubi hadn't healed him yet. Sarutobi slightly cringed at the boys state but waited for the boy to speak his words of hate. However the old man was surprised beyond belief as he saw the boy look up. There was no hate or anger held in the boy's eyes, all the Hokage could see was determination, and understanding.

Naruto got down on one knee and bowed down. "Hokage-sama, I wish to become a strong ninja." said Naruto.

Sarutobi was in shock no shouting no demanding of answers only satment the he wanted to become a ninja

"Ok naruto I'll enroll you in the academy you'll begin tomorrow morning at seven,and after you go i want you to come here after school there's somethings I want to tell you." Sarutobi told him.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Naruto said before getting up and leaving.

_'Well Arashi It looks like are fallen angel will regain his wings yet.'_ Sarutobi thought to him self

**tbc...**

**

* * *

Well read and review and tell me what you think of this rewrite  
**


	2. Phycos,hipnotism,and a new squad

**Angels Blood**

**Chapter 2**

**Phycos,hipnotism,and a new squad**

It had been six years scines Naruto joined the acdemy and today was the day genin teams were choosen, After stoping Mizuki-teme from stealling his fathers scrolls of seals (and learning a few choice justus of course) Naruto was feeling good very good not much could ruin his mood not even the glares of villagers. Naruto even had an idea for a few wind justus, they were nothing like his fathers 2/3 finished rasangan,but they should work for him.

Now here he was sitting in class sharping his sword wating for everybody eles to show up. First to come was Hinata, he liked her she was quiet, smart, beautiful, if a bit shy, and he really liked the way she smelled lilac and lavender. Then came shino, slient, that sumed him up nicely. Next was Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji,or pride, sloth, and gluttony as he likes to call them. Then came '_The Emo King!' _Sasuke. Finnally came Ino and Sakura, or the envy twins as he likes to call them.

**(BREAK)**

Earlier in the Hokage tower.

"And here are the genin that you will be teaching." the Third said handing out the filles of the soon to be rookie nine.

"It's frist come first server?"

"Yes it is." Iruka answerd.

"Then I'll take the hyuga, The nara, and this one with the sword." the phyco jounin said.

"Then I'll take the Inuzuka, the Aburame, and Yamanaka." The red eyed beauty annoced.

"I guess that leaves the rest for kakashi."

**Back with the others **

Iruka had just finish a speach and was calling out the teams "...Team Seven will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Suskae, and Akimichi Choji."

There was a shot of victory from Sakura who was rubbing the fact that she was on Sasuke team in Ino's face. "Team Eight will be Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, Shino mentealy banged his head agianst the wall for being paried up with the two most load people in the class, while Ino was gaging from the fact she got stuck with the _'dumb dog boy and the creepy bug boy'. _

"Scinces Team Nine is still active Team Ten will be Nara Shikamaru(_**SNORE**_) Uzumaki Naruto(_**SHINK**_) and Hyuga Hinata(_**BLUSH**_) you have a half hour break before you team jounin will be here use it well.

**(BREAK)**

Hinata was fidgenting she wanted to talk to him,to ask him to have lunch with here but she just couldn't get the nerver up to speak to her crush, though the need was washed away by the next words to come out of his mouth.

"Hey Hinata you want to have lunch with me and Sikamaru?" Naruto asked waking up Shikamaru with a slap to the back of the head with the hilt of his sword

. "S-S-Sure Naruto-kun." the shy girl answerd blushing up a storm even if it wasn't alone liked she wanted it was still with him so she was happy.

**(THE ROOF)**

Naruto and crew were enjoying his lunch of riceballs(hinata) and ramen(naruto), _Shikamaru saying it was to troublesom to bring lunch_, when Naruto spotted Sasuke eatting his lunch by himself and Naruto smiled a foxy smile his prankster side comming to life. "Hey Shikamaru what do you think about teaching the _**GREAT UCHIHA **_a lesson in humility?"

**(BACK IN CLASS)**

Naruto was bearly keeping himself in check noone new what happend (sep team ten) one moment sasuke was walking down a hallway the next thing he was running down it screaming like the scared little boy that he is, and noone will ever know what happen but lets just say this naruto now has the biggest blackmail materail he will probable ever get on sasuke unless sasuke for some unknown reason ends up in a pick frilly dress(shifity eyes back and forward). Anyways Team eight just left with a red eyed women and now a purple haired women walked in she was waring a brown trench coat and mini skirt blue ninja sandles a fullbody fishnet a standers ninja headband and that was it she was eatting a stick of dango and playing with a kunai like she didn't care if she 'accendently' killed someone with it.

"Team ten come with me,"she said trowing the kunai and pinning the window shut before Iruka could escape.

"Hello Iruka-kun," Anko perred "How about after I dicth these brats we go for a night out on the town?"

Iruka was sweatting bullets every adult knows about anko and her ways it could end up very well for him or more likelly he could end up in the I.C.U. wing of the hospital he needed a way out fast that wouldn't seem rude thats when it hit him like a gift from kami himself the prefect way out.

"I'm sorry anko, but I promised to take naruto and his new team out for ramen tonight." The only thing more legendery then anko and her ways was naruto and his appite for the stuff it was even more then Tsundae's bad luck.

"Okay team ten lets go." Anko said he mind flying thru plans to cath her new prey.

Leaving naruto agian slaped shikamaru awake. "Come on sloth were leaving."

**(At a nerby dango shop)**

"Okay kiddes time to introduce your selves you know likes, dislike, goals, the whole kit cabudle, Sloth-boy you first."

"Troublesom, my names Shikamaru nara, I like wacthing clouds, dislikes are loud people, hobbies are playing shogi and go, my goals to be an average ninja making an average salary, and retire once my children become independent.

"Okay makeup boy," after a while of noone saying anything anko slamed her hand down on the table a shouted "Thats you blondie wearing the mascarie to make it look like you have wiskers!"

That of course set naruto off "Hey you physco there birthmarks not makeup!"

"Yhea right," anko said trowing a glass of water on his face and then wapping it dry with a knapkin knocking off his shades in the procces "see there." she annoced reviling naruto's face with the wisker makers still there.

"Told you physco."Naruto said before sweatdroping at the fact that both his female teammates are staring at him "What do i have somthing on my face?"

"I think there lost in your eyes." Shikamaru said looking at his blond friend out the coner of his eye before returing his attieon back to the clouds outside."

Naruto shiged his eyes glowing slightly having a hipnotice affect on all women and sometime men and animals that happened to look at his eyes when there not covered.

"Now you know why I wear sunglasses." Naruto deadpaned putting on his shades back on.

"What were we doing agian?" anko asked outloud

"We just finished introducing ourselves." Naruto said trying to avoid anymore incadents

"Oh right tommorow I want you to meet me here at 9am and I'll give you guys your first mission as a team.

"A-Ano sensie I-I-I was wondering what is our squad for?"

I'm glad you ask...our squad is an... **ASSAINATION SQUAD**." Anko replyed with a sinster twinkel in her eyes

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Next time perverts, crazy people, and a new jutsu

I'd like to thank my beta blakrose for just being my beta and i can prouldy say that the next chapter for fullmoon is on the way.

Now for this story here's a few things you need to vote on

1 Haku: girl or buy?

2 Haku agian: live or die?

3 Zabuza: live or die?

4 Sasuke: emo ass or misunderstud guy needing a friend?

5 Itachi and Kasiami: good or evil?

well vote for them and i'll post the the results the next update


	3. The poles and a challange

**Angels blood**

**the poles**

Well i'm still working on the next chapter so untill then here's the results so far for the voting

_HAKU GIRL: 3 VOTES_

_HAKU LIVE:3 VOTES_

_ZABUZA LIVE: 3 VOTES_

_EMO-MAN/MISUNDERSTOOD: 2/2 ITS A TIE SO FAR_

_ITACH AND KASAMI WILL BE GOOD GUYS HANDS DOWN!_

Now keep thoses votes comming and here's a challange for all readers:

1) **NARUTO-HIGHLANDER** yes i want to see on off that movie

2)** NARUTO-THE CROW **Hell yes i really want to see a good naruto/hinata crow fic it would be a great story


	4. Perverts,crazy people,and a new jutsus

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back sorry it took so long to update but with work and school i didn't have much time for updateing anyways the polls are still open for itachi and kasami but the rest are closed as it is haku,zabuza will live and haku will be a girl as for sasuke i've tryed to make hie an emo ass but couldn't so he's going to be misunderstoud. Also there will be a change in the teams i have swichted kiba and choji kiba is now on team seven and choji is on team eight. Now for the story.**

"ha" normal talk

_'ha?' _thoughs/

_**fire **_jutsus

**"he he." demon talk**

_**'fool' **_**demon thoughts**

**Angels Blood**

**Chapter 3**

**Perverts,crazy people,and a new jutsu.**

Hinata was nerves she had just left her clan home to meet her team at the ramen stand she was still thinking about the talk she had with her father only a hour ago.

_(Flashback Jutsu) _"Hinata tell me you were assiend teams today correct?" her father asked.

"Hai."Hinata replyed.

"Who are your teammates?"Her father inqurried.

"My team mates are: Nara Shikamaru a lazy boy but he is very smart maybe even a genius," Hinata paused to calm her nerves and prepare for what she was about to say,"My other teammate is uzumaki naruto I don't know much about his skills other then that he's profincet with his sword." which is true other then the basics noone know what he could do.

"Thats all I needed to know you may go." Hiashi dismissed her _(Flashback kai)_

Now here she was on her way to have dinner with her teammates

**(BREAK)**

Naruto and shikamaru was talking with about what was better cloud wacthing or star gazzing both agrring that the other has a point when Anko puffed up behind them "Hey there wiskers, sloth, how you two doing?"

"Don't do that!" Naruto yelled trying to slow down his raccing heart.

"Anyways ways what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"I just felt like ramen tonight and I heard naruto knows the best place in the village."

"Damn stright I do," naruto yelled,"Come on I'll show you." Which is how we find a very happy Anko sitting next to a sweatty Iruka enjoying a miso shrimp ramen, while the rest of team ten was happly chatting away(Read: Naruto talked they listend).

"So wiskers whats this new jutsu I heard you bragging to sloth about?"Anko asked.

"Well all I can tell you guys now is that is a wind jutsu that I came up with you'll see me put it to work tomorrow," naruto said drainning his bowl, "Well its getting late I should get going."

"I should head home too." hinata stamered.

"Yhea I should get going too don't want my mon yelling at me."Shikamaru said as the genin were leaving anko truned to iruka with a predatory gleam in her eye, before he could even think of escape she ponced on him both of them dissapered in a puff of smoke were ever iruka was draged of to may god rest his soul, because he's body wouldn't.

**(BREAK a few seconds earlier outside)**

"Hey hinata want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked.

"A-A-Ano I don't want to trouble you." She replyed inventing a new shade of red.

"It'll be no problem besides I'm not going home just yet,"Naruto ammited, 'Yhea I still haven't read any of my fathers scrolls scines he wanted me to wait till I became a ninja.' Not trusting her voice hinata could only nod as they walked to the Hyuga clan home.

"So, hinata what do you think tomrrow's mission will be?" Naruto asked.

"G-Gomon I don't know maybe something to test our teamwork." Hinata responded the uncomfertable silence falling around them agian.

"Looks likes its going to rain," Naruto said looking at the gathering storm clouds with a frown.

"Yhea,"hinata mumbled," Thank you for walking me home n-naruto-kun." bowing to naruto hinata walked thru the clan gates.

"Good night hinata-chan!" naruto called after before continuing on his way down the street walking for about a mile naruto sighed as he came to a stop infront of a mansion, tracing the spiral crest on the front gate naruto sighed agian and walked in to retrive his fathers scrolls vowing to himself to restore his fathers home back to its former glory.

**(BREAK)(CHANGE P.O.V.)**

Hiashi hyuga let out the bright he had been holding his theroy was correct, the uzumaki child was indeed the son of his late friend arisih kazama, the huyga clan head had suspected it from the first time he laid eyes on the boy years ago. Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts Hiashi pulled out a old worn photo albem opeing it to the frist page he was greeted by the picture of his old geinnin team, next should him and his best friend reveling in the glory of being promoted th chunin, cutting to the last few pages should him and his wife, his best friends wedding and assicion to hokage and of his own pregnet wife.

Hiashi smiled at the happy memories theses photos brought him, when he found out that hinata had fallen for the blond minime of his friend he was happy and when she was put on the same team he was estatic its just made his promise to them all the easier. 'Arishi, Serenity, I will keep my promise.' he thought to himself

**(BREAK)**

The next day found team ten at the dango shop going over there mission from Anko, "So let me get this stright our target isn't a person but somthing on the person of team sevens sensie...what is it some prono book or something,"Naruto joked his orange jumpsuit a thing of the past(much to hinata's delight so loved him but man did his fanshion senes suck). Naruto now wore a dark green jacket and black slacks along with his standerd black sunglasses, with some advice from anko he also wore his head band covering his hair (like the guy from the final chunin exams).

"Actually," anko said handding the each a picture of there intened target," Yes it is, I want you three to bring me this book."

"Great we got to take a prono book away from a prevert why not just ask us to jump off a cliff while trying to preform a somming jutsu thats just crazy."(Funny how some things just pop up huh?)

**(BREAK EDGE OF TRANNING GROUND SEVEN)**

"Okay Shikamaru how were going to deal with this?" Naruto asked his lazy teammate.

"Okay we know that this kakashi is a jonin so a frontal attack won't work and with the fact that kiba and sasuke are there they might interupet our work so we need a way to get past them without being seen."Sikamaru said before going into his thinking pose only the be interupted by naruto.

"Oi I got an idea,"naruto said before making a few handseals," Trasnform!" Were the blond once stood was now only a brown fox with white tipped ears and a tail not being able to hold herself back hinata shouted out "Kawie!" before picking up the fox and petting it forgetting its naruto as he purred his approvel.

"Good idea naruto," shikamaru said," here take this he said handing hinata and the fox naruto wireless head sets, "call if you spot the target." " Transform," transfroming himself into a black cat shikamaru watch as hinata dropped naruto with a slight blush and an apology before tansforming her self into a white dove, "lets go." With that the genin split up hinata taking to the sky to get a brids eye view(no pun intened) while naruto ran off into the forest around the trainning grounds and shikamaru lazly headed towards the memorial stone.

**(BREAK)**

Kakashi was bored he allready dealt with the the fangirl and the Inukuza and was wating for the rookie of the year with he orange book out when he noticed a fox just sitting infront of him with it's head tilted to side staring at his book, moving it up and down and side to side kakashi chuckeld as the fox followed it,'Guess the fox like orange things. Thats when sasuke attacked.

**(BREAK)**

Naruto was laughing his head off even though sasuke almost mamied him he still couldn't help but laugh when he saw sasuke buried up to his neck when his target closed his eye and brought out the book thats when naruto struck jummping naruto was able to snacth the book out of kakashi's hands.

"Thanks for the book and free show," Naruto said going thru a few hand seals he annocced his jutsu, _**"Enmaku!" **_covering the field with a dense cloud of smoke naruto ran off signaling hinata and shikamaru that he had the book. Kakashi was pissed he couldn't belive the nerve of that kid stealling his book noone steals his book and gets away with it,chaseing after the kid he could feel two chakra signatures leaving the area he was heading for, entering the clearing he saw the blond finishing some handseals.

"You should feel lucky,"naruto said," You'll be the frist person to have seen three of my own persanol jutsus." "_**Oboro!" **_A haze of chakra surruned naruto making it hard for kakashi to see him.

'What the hell?' Kakashi thought lefting his headband to revile his sharingan only to cover it up agian as there was to much chakra comming off the blond for him to use it.

"And now you you get to witness the jutsu I perfected last night!" Naruto shouted.

Going thru more handseals he shouted out the name of the newest jutsu to be added to his aresnal "_**Fuuton : Kaze Kiwa!" **_The wind began to spin around his arm as he charged kakashi. Only his experience saved him from being cut in half like the poor log he replaced himself with trunning towards the blond he wacthed as six shadow clones came into being.

'This is going to be a long fight.' Kakashi though to himself as the many blurs charged him.

**(BREAK)**

Naruto chuckled to himself as he left kakashi with his clones he should becoming across one of his speical scrolls in a little bit.

**(Back with Kakashi)**

Kakashi was annoyed he just found out that he was fighting shadow clones only the origanl long gone he was about to give chase chase when he spotted a pink scroll he picked it up and was about to open it when his genin enterd the clearing reconizing the scroll in his hands the shouted, "Don't do it," but it was to late.

**(NARUTO)**

Naruto had just caught up to his team and deliverd the book to anko with a mission complete when a pink cloud poofed into exsintence, "You didn't?" shikamaru asked reconizing the pink cloud of doom. **"NARUTO!!!" **Sakura's voice rang over the whole of kohana the rage evendent in her voice.

"Uh.. got to go, see you all later." naruto said leaving in a black blur followed by three pink blurs.

"Anyway good job you guys when you guys see wiskers agian if he survies tell him that will meet at the dango shop same time." Anko told them.

"Y-Y-yes sensie," Hinata responed.

**(BREAK)**

Naruto was still running he was able to ditch sakura but 'EMO-MAN' and 'ERO-CYCLOPES' was another story the just won't quit, thats when he got an idea turing the corner he made some clones and had them split-up. When forcing kakashi and sasuke to do the same never noticing the out of place jar. When naruto came out of hidding from within the jar he came across the worst thing he ever saw two guys were hugging and cyring with a sunset behind them, but worts of all they were waring green spandik suits this of course set him running home thankfully the kyuubi cured him of that memorie.

**(ABOUT TWO YEARS AGO)**

As the full moon rises on the darkest night of the month a young child stops to stare at the moon, he then looks down at the valley below wacthing as his home burned in the light of the full moon, the child sighs and touchs the mask he's wearing the only thing he has left of his father and clan.

"What now, my clans gone and I'd never be able to get close to that basterd snake now, what should I do?" he asked himself.

**"You should get stronger cub, even with my power you would die before you even saw him." A dark voice answerd him.**

'Yhea and how I'm going to do that my clan and all our jutsus are gone burent to a krisp.' He told the voice.

**"You forget cub I have wacthed over your clan for years I can teach you every thing you need to know," the voice responed.**

'And were would I train?' he asked

**"The land of waves for it is there that you will find my blades." the voice answerd.**

'And what is thename of the demon that will train me?' he asked

**"You may call me Darcia, Zanji The Dark Wolf, the eight tailed wolf."** **The biju responed.**

'Hmm Zanji The Dark Wolf, yes I like it.' Zanji thought.

**"Good cause you are no longer Zanji zagesuki of the okami clan, now lets us go."**

**(BREAK)**

"Lord Orchimaru we found another suriver among the ruins." A team of sound nins said dropping the body in front of him.

"Kukukuku, so another of the fools surived where did you find her?" Orchimaru asked.

"We found her on the south end of the compound it looked like she was knocked out in the frist wave of attack, we found her what was left of her bedroom." one nin answerd.

"Hmm...," Orchimaru noticed she was waking up, "Everybody leave execpt you three!" He commaned kneelling next to the girl he preforemed a first aid jutsu.

"Huh...What happend?" she asked.

"That was what I was going to ask you my dear, my squad and I were on our way when we found amongst this ruble." Orchimaru said faking kindness. When the girl saw the destriction around them she began to cry.

"Were there any other surviers?" She sobed out.

"I'm sorry no, but we did find this." Orchimaru said pulling out a leaf headband.

"I'll get thoses basterds," she said her sadness turinning into anger," I"ll get them if its the last thing I do!"

"Young girl whats your name?" Orchimaru asked.

"Kin." she replyed.

"Come with me kin and I shall help you gain your revenage."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(A/N) WHAT THE HELL DOES ORCHIMARU'S EVIL KNOW NO BOUNDS, GUESS NOT.**

**I'D LIKE TO GIVE CERIDT TO TELLEMICUS FOR COMMING UP WITH THE JUTSUS I USED, IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE ONES IN LATER CHAPTERS.**

**AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL.**


	5. joureny to the land waves

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back the polls are still open for itachi and kasami Now for the story.**

**Angels Blood**

**Chapter 4**

**joureny to the land waves**

**prt 1**

"Get it of me!" normal talk

_'Help!' _thoughs

_**Makyo no nekos**_ (War of cats)__jutsus

**"here kitty kitty kitty!." demon talk**

_**'Kill that damn cat!' **_**demon thoughts**

IT had been over two months scinces their 'attack' on team seven and time seemed to fly by, unfortunatlly for naruto they ran into the green grusome twosome agian they also had to 'attack their team which happend to be hinata's cousien's team. The guy seemed to have a grudge aginast the main house and had tryed to take it out on hinata, had it not been for and timely intervetion from naruto and shikamaru hinata would have been hospitalized.

Speaking of the shy hyuuga girl, she had really growen she was no longer the shy girl who couldn't look anybody in the eye and blushed when people pay attion to her and gave praise,though she still couldn't talk to naruto without stuering and blushing let alone look him in the eye, of course the blond still suffers from being oblivious to the obivios. She no longer wears that bulky jacket but insted a more form fitting purpleish-blue long sleves shirt that go past here hands, she also wears black cargo pants with wrapings along the ankles. She now also usess twin seratied battle fans that compliments he twist to the hyuuga jyuuken taijutsu style she can also infuse them with some chakra to throw them for mid ranged attacks seeing as for some reason the always fly back to her.

Shikamaru also grew a lot after anko introduced him to asuma,and betting the lazyness out of him, he took to the trench knives like a fish to water, even though he's still his lazy self when it comes to missions he is deadly serious.

And lastly is Naruto the villages resadent fallen angel had changed the most he got an entire new wardrobe a few new jutsus and last but not least he learend more of the uzumaki's lost bloodline. Like the uchiha bloodline it has three stages, the first stage which is called the blissed stage this is the precourser for the next to and all it really doses is prep the body for the next stage it strengthens the bodys muscles of the body, lightents the chakra, and gives his eyes that nice hipnotic glow. The next stage gives him his wings and a few angelic jutsus.The final stage is an unknow for no one had reached that stage.

Anyway after months of non-stop tor.. I mean trainning they were getting the first mission, at the current moment they were being debrifed on there mission by the third hokage.

"I've called you in today because I have recived a request for back up from team seven," He expliend,"It seems that the C-classed mission they recived is in fact an A-class it seems that the client lied about the diffuclty because of they could not affored due to a hostel takeover attemp by a man named Gato, normally I'd send another team but I have a better idea."

"And what would that be Hokage-sama?"Anko asked.

"Your mission is to elimanate Gato, I feel if he is left alive he will cause troouble for us and that is a risk we cannot take."The aged hokage explined. "Team seven is at a villiage on the outskirts of wave wating for your arrivel."

"Okay team I want you to meet me at the east gate in half an hour."Anko dissmissed her team.

"You sure there ready?"Iruka asked. "Yhea I'm sure."

**(At the east gate)**

"You guys ready...LETS GO!" Anko yelled pummping her fist in to the air.

Jummping from tree to tree naruto moved closer to shikamaru, "Hey what info do we have on this gato guy?" he asked.

"Well naruto gato is your standard low-life he runs a massive shipping company but thats just a front for his drug smuggling and slave trade ops he runs."Shikamaru told to the group recalling the info from the mission folder.

"Why is targeting tazuna?" Hinata asked.

"It's because of the bridge he's buliding if he complets it then gato's shipping monopoly goes down the drain, now come on the village is just ahead."Anko told them.

**(Sasuke)**

Sasuke was brooding (agian, figures) he hated the fact that he couldn't show off when the demon brothers attacked oh sure he was able to lock there chain to the tree and knock the away but did he get to finish them off nope that went to the loud mouth and his dog and kakashi, and whats more he decied that they should call for back up they didn't need backup they would just get in his way and he wouldn't be able to test himself if he had to look after more weaklings how could he bring his brother to justice if he was held back by them.

There was a knock on the door before kakashi opened the door, "Get your stuff were leaving." he told him.

Grabbing his bag sasuke walked out and down the stairs were he noticed that his pink haired banshie fangirl was sending a deathglare towards there 'backup' namely the blond prankster, sending his own (if only for a bit) sasuke fell inline next to said blond and started to brood agian but on a different subject, he still hadn't paid the blond for ruinning his faviorte outfit.

**(Zanji)**

Zanji wacthed as the group of leaf ninja left the inn were the first team stopped, he didn't really cared for this gato person and he kill the fat slob the first chance he got but they needed the money so he hold off for now.

'They' that was a new concept for him for a long time it had just been and his pack of wolves he had been travelling with for years now and only a few months ago did they meet zabuza's group and started working with them. He looked back at the demon brothers and signeld them to notifie zabuza about there targets movement, chuckling he and his partner for the moment Tsume wacthed as the demon brothers left they could understand there anger they got pissed on by a puppy and while they couldn't attack due to risk of exposing that they had help.

Keeping close zanji soon ran into haku, shaking his head he couldn't understand when the first meet that she insisted that she was male when her sent was clearly female, but she got over that now if only they could spend more time and really get to know each other.

"Zabuza-sama wishes us to wacth the fight in case he louses." Haku's voice broke thru zanji's thoughts of melting the cold exterior of the ice princess, thanking kami for his wolf mask was covering his face zanji truned to haku and nooded hoping that she wasn't one of the girls that seemed to know what men were thinking when they were hinding.

Haku noticed the stiffing of there newest comrade before he truned and nooned, she wonderd about him of all the people she worked with his was the only face she hadn't seen he was a complet mistory to her along with the wolves that traveld with him. Turing towards the wolf that was with him today she study it, It was a large dark gray wolf with an 'X' shape scar on it chest and from what zanji told them his name was tsume. **(A/N: I don't own wolfs rain) **

Wacthing the fight between Zabuza and the leaf ninjas he couldn't help but feel some sort of familatary comming from the blond he'd had to speak with darcia about it tonight seeing the kakashi and anko go in to finish the fight haku and zanji inthervend.

"Thank you for weakning zabuza for us we've been tracking him for weeks now wating for the right time to strick." Haku explained while zanji and tsume scured the 'dead' body.

"Will be leaving now,"Zanji said,"may we meet agian." with that they left in a swirl of mist.

**(Team 7& 10)**

When the group got to Tazuna's house caring a unconncis kakashi they were abnormally quiet the whole fight with zabuza and the interuption by the pair of hunter nins had the whole group deep in thought. They were still thinking when anko came down the stiars from droping of kakashi,"Okay kiddies I've got good news, bad news, and worse news." She annouced.

"Whats the bad news?" Shikamaru asked in a lazy but knowing tone.

Anko glared at him before continunning "As you know kakashi will be out for a while, the bad news is zabuza is still alive and should be back in about a week maybe two."

"Whats the worse news?" Sakura asked.

Anko got an evil gleam in here eyes and smiled a very sadistic smile, "You guys are going thru my advance trainning program." she answerd which caused team ten to groan.

Walking out the door naruto wondered outloud "I wonder whats the good news."

"I've got more blackmail material." Anko said pulling out kakashi's orange book, casuing the gennins to facefault.

**to be continued...**

**Sorry it to me so long guys but i was being very lazy well i hope you like this chapter next one will bring around some very intersting changes and the end of the wave ark if i can type it all in one chapter. Well till then read & review.**


End file.
